


a dim broad daylight

by ohgod



Series: xanthos (red river run) [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgod/pseuds/ohgod
Summary: faraday entered the saloon for his hourly constitutional, and goodnight kisses billy open-mouthed.





	

faraday entered the saloon for his hourly constitutional, and goodnight kisses billy open-mouthed. they’re in a dim broad daylight, faraday between them with a double, but he won’t notice.

robicheaux licks the paper slow, eyes shut. rocks rubs his thumb in precise, gentle circles against the back of the matchbook. he watches the counter, but he glances sideways at the sly crease of robicheaux’s beard.

“mon mi, would you be so kind as to indorse me?” 

“what am i, chopped liver,” faraday leans back as rocks reaches over, a tangle of fingers and light under faraday’s nose.

“pickled,” rocks says sharply, but goodnight laughs with his head thrown back, smoke in the air, smoke running over his mouth and chin. billy takes the fag from him without lingering and then holds it between his lips: it’s sweet and damp, teased out of sorts by goodnight’s laughter. he touches his tongue to the bitter prickle, swallows the warmth of goodnight’s mouth and doesn’t breathe out. 

he aches.

when billy looks at the clock, he is careful to lift his chin slightly. he exhales in a silent sigh, through his nose.

“with an hour to lunch,” goodnight drawls, “figure we could get some target practice in, billy.”

“that’d involve shooting, goodnight,” faraday says around the bottle, and he wiggles his eyebrows up and down in a malicious wink.

“oh, it certainly does, mr. faraday, that it certainly does,” robicheaux is all teeth before he breaks into an easy lope, toward the horses. billy watches him leave and grinds out the cigarette in two neat twists. he drops the butt into the street. some of their kisses still litter the saloon’s stairs; some are in the town square, and some faded under the bell tower of the burnt-out church. billy digs up another after, on the river bank, from under goodnight’s thigh.

he aches.

the whole world will see and never know, never know the burn of holding a lover in their chest, their lungs, under their tongue –

but never in the exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this excellent picture by Lightening Strikes](http://lighteningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/image/151100529399)


End file.
